


That's a Promise

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he keeps his words</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why I've never posted this. It sucks but hey, we need more BoruSara out here.

The lone figure standing by the end of the market street had her arms crossed and that was enough to give him a heart attack.

He skidded to a stop in front of her and panted, hand grasping his shirt.

"Sorry!" He breathlessly let out. "I-"

"Save it," she muttered. "I knew you'd mess up somehow."

Now what's that supposed to mean?!

The young man swallowed the question and just hung his head miserably. He didn't really wanna fight today. Today was supposed to be... Sigh. It was his fault anyway.

From the corner of her eye, the girl huffed and sighed.

"Well, whatever," she told him dismissively. "Let's go."

She led the way and he followed her a step behind, hands in his pockets, still ashamed. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and he murmured another apology.

"Stop it," she grumbled and shot him a look. "It's annoying."

Maybe he really should have stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He didn't want to see Pale Faced Know-It-All, though. Annoying little...

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked. He had refused to tell her for days now but today was the day so he should just spill already.

"Hm?" The young man shrugged. "I just wanted to show you something."

The young woman raised a brow. He said this was... she should have known better than fall for a prank.

She felt miffed. Here she thought he actually asked her out! Ugh!

She wanted to beat him up right now but she was just so close to her goals that she couldn't afford to mess it all up. The Seventh was all for making her his successor but if she landed his son in the hospital, he might reconsider.

Better get this all over with now, then.

She let him lead her to a quiet alleyway, neither too dark or light.

"What do you want?" She muttered, curse words and accusations bitten in the tip of her tongue.

He looked at her intently and swallowed. _This is it._

Sarada's face flushes under the intensity of his gaze and she steps back. "What's wrong with you-"

He took off his jacket and she let out a terrified squeak and automatically flung a fist to his gut, no chakra, just plain panic.

He still doubled over, clutching his stomach and wheezed out breathlessly, _**"what the hell!"**_

She'd seen him shirtless a couple of times, sure. But those were during missions when they were genin and his clothes ended up ripped or shredded to pieces.

"W-w-what were you trying to do to me, you pervert?!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything!" He yelled back. Oh god, she could throw quite a punch. It **fucking** hurts! "I was just going to show you something _dattebasa!_ "

"What in the world are you going to show me shirtless?!"

He yanked himself off the ground and tilted his arm towards her and she blinked, looking at the signature spiral tattoo and her eyes widened.

No wonder she could barely see him over the past months.

"I swore to protect you, remember?" He grunted then let out a breath. "But man, sometimes I wonder if you really need to. That hurt, _'ttebasa!_ "

He was rubbing his stomach with a free arm. "You gotta heal me up! I think you ruptured something..."

She stared at him and turned away before her red cheeks became visible, so that Boruto could only see the Uchiha fan proudly displayed on her back against the stark red of her mother's style.

_"Tsk. You're so annoying."_


End file.
